1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method and device for providing an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses have become diversified, and the types of electronic apparatuses used by each person have become more diverse. A user uses various images, various applications, and various services by using a plurality of electronic apparatuses that the user owns, and the number of images that a user may use is increasing.
Accordingly, users can come across many types of images, but images that users prefer may be different. Moreover, a user can have interest in a specific portion of an image. Thus, there is still a need to efficiently provide a portion of the image in which the user is interested.